


Want to hear a cat joke? nevermind, just kitten

by zibanejad



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, dom!donghun, dom!yuchan, kitten!junhee, light petplay, sub!junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Junhee was sitting on his bed and waiting for his masters.





	Want to hear a cat joke? nevermind, just kitten

Junhee was sitting on his bed and waiting for his masters. His pretty black kitten ear headband was resting on top of his head and the pretty black and white tail was resting between his legs. The white-collar his owners had given him was hanging around his throat, the little bell jingling every time he moved. The lace slightly itching against his skin, but he knew better than to take it off. That would mean that he wasn’t his owner's little kitten anymore, and that was the opposite of everything he wanted.

Both the men had jobs that took up a lot of their time, meanwhile, Junhee just did whatever he wanted at home. Junhee hadn’t needed to work since he met the two men, they would instead spoil him with gifts and money. It was nice since he had a lot of free time to meet friends, write music and more, but fairly often he couldn’t help but miss the both of them. Having hours upon hours for himself could get so boring.

Junhee had been told to wait for both of them to come home, but he couldn’t help but be worried. He had done everything he could think off to pass the time. He had already cleaned the whole apartment, sorted all his play toys and colour coordinated his kitten gears, but still, the clock wasn’t moving. Junhee had been told that the two men would be home at 6 PM, but right now it was 6.20 PM. He almost considered waiting in front of the door, but he knew better than to disobey his master's rules. He had been told to be a good boy and wait on the bed, and he sure as hell was gonna keep to that. But still, as the minutes ticked away, Junhee couldn’t help but let out distressed ‘meows’. But Junhee knew that this was most likely all a test from his owners, most likely to see if he was gonna be a good boy today or not.

The sound of keys in a lock pushed Junhee out of his daydreams. He pushed himself to sit on his heels and made sure to flatten out the pretty tail that was stroking against his thighs. He let out loud ‘Meows’ as the footsteps came closer and closer to the bedroom door before the door was open. Standing in front of him was both his owners, with proud smiles on their faces. Junhee knew it was because he had been a good boy and followed their rules. A smile lit up his face as he was filled with pride.

Both of them were wearing suits, their fingers pulling at their ties making them hang loose on their chests. The older of the two had his black suit jacket still on, meanwhile, the younger one had thrown it on the floor, the two first buttons on his button-up already undone. Junhee couldn’t help but blush. He could never get used to always be the one with the least clothes on. Junhee was sitting with his tail and kitten ears, nothing else keeping his body unexposed. He had his tail in one of his hands, letting his fingers nervously stroke over it in an attempt to calm himself. Junhee hadn’t heard one of the men walk over the floor to him, but he noticed it when a hand started to pet his head as the other owner just looked on.

“You’re such a good boy, aren't you?” Donghun said as he looked at both men lovingly. Junhee had started to nuzzle up into Yuchan’s hand as he started to scratch him behind his kitten ears. “Isn’t he, Yuchan?” All Yuchan could do was nod as he cood at the man that had started kitten lick at his hand. Yuchan’s eyes never leaving Junhee, his gaze following his tongue every move. Donghun scowled at the youngest boy before he scoffed. “Use your words, Yuchan.” Yuchan blushed and looked back at Donghun, Junhee forgotten. Yuchan’s burning cheeks and a gaze that didn’t dare to meet Donghun’s eyes made Donghun hard.

“Yes, daddy. He’s a really good boy.” 

Donghun gave a content smile before he settled down in the chair in the corner of the room. With just one hand, he pulled off his belt and threw it onto the bed beside the two men. He smirked at the look that went over Yuchan’s face. He knew how much Yuchan loved to tie Junhee up, how much he loved to see Junhee not able to move, just at their mercy. Donghun, on the other hand, loved to watch the two pretty boys together. He loved to see their bodies against each other and hear the moans and mewls they let out. He loved to boss over the boys, making them obey him. Hearing the tremor in their voices, seeing their gazes as they do everything to please him. It was enough to make Donghun hard.

“Bind his wrists together, pull his ass up.” Yuchan only smirked before his hands held onto Junhee’s hips. Holding him down as he started to nibble on the boy's neck. Making sure to mark him up with pretty colours. Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle. Yuchan always wanted to make sure that people knew that their boys were only theirs, nobody else. Yuchan’s lips kept travelling down until he reached Junhee’s collarbones. He let his teeth graze the sensitive skin before he started to suck on the spot. Junhee tried to lift his hips, but Yuchan was still holding a tight grip on his hips, making him lay flat on his back. Junhee wanted to lift his hands up to Yuchan’s hair, but he knew better than that. It was better to just hold onto his tail and instead show his appreciation by letting out loud mewls.

“Yuchan.” Donghun’s voice was hardened as he was getting impatient. It was good to see his boys enjoy themselves, but they shouldn’t think they have more power than him. Junhee knew best, but Yuchan still needed to be put in place sometimes. Since Yuchan was a dom, he sometimes forgot that he also needed to follow Donghun’s words. But Donghun was always there to remind him. “I gave you an order.” 

After a last suck on the man’s collarbone, Yuchan turned Junhee around. Dragging him by his hips so his pretty ass was up in the air. The tail buttplug was hanging lazily between his legs, shaking every time Junhee twisted and turned. Already knowing what was gonna happen, Junhee stretched his arms so his hands were crossed against his back, waiting for them to be bound together. ‘Good boy’ was heard from the corner of the room as Yuchan tied his wrists. The position was kinda uncomfortable for him, but Junhee would never say no to feel a little pain as the masochist he was. Yuchan tugged on the belt to make sure it wasn’t tight enough to hurt his wrists, just enough to put the man in place. He turned towards Donghun, signalling to him that he was done.

“You have a choice kitten. Either you take us after each other or you take us at the same time.” 

“I-I want both of you at the same time.” Junhee wasn’t unfamiliar with double penetration, but it was something the men didn’t do often. But it felt so much more intimate and Junhee had missed the men all day. Their work was taking up too much of their time, time that could be spent on Junhee. 

“Is that so, baby? Well, I guess that kitten gets what he wants.” Hearing the nickname made Junhee shudder, he should be used to it by now. But hearing how seductively Donghun let the pet name roll off his tongue always managed to get Junhee hot and bothered. Both Junhee’s masters were just watching him, waiting for a sign that he was ready and wanted to start. Any sound or motion would be the start signal, meaning that the men could devour him. Eat him and use him, as they pleased. Junhee wouldn't complain about that. Junhee turned his head down and wiggled his ass, letting his tail flow from side to side. It didn’t matter how many times he had done this, it was still embarrassing to him. A hand lightly took hold of Junhee’s shoulder and guided him so his chest was against the mattress and his ass was sticking even further up in the air. 

“With tail or without?”

“Without.” Junhee was glad that Donghun knew what he wanted. Junhee knew that if he let Yuchan finger him with the tail in then he would lose the good feeling of Yuchan’s long fingers inside him, instead only feeling the cold metal inside of him. Also that if he got too much lube on it, then the fur would be all messed up. Junhee loved his kitten gears the most and would never want to ruin them. It didn’t matter if Donghun or Yuchan could buy another set for him, he often got attached to his gears and never wanted new ones in the same colour or size.

Donghun was now standing behind Junhee, his big hand wrapped around the base of the tail. Slowly pulling it out, making sure not to hurt Junhee. Once the tail was fully out of the man, Donghun placed it on the dresser that was beside the bed, making sure that it was placed correctly so the fur wouldn't get messed up. Donghun opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before he sat down on the bed, in front of Junhee. Seeing how Donghun was already half hard through his tight pants, Junhee nuzzled against the material. Feeling the hardness against his cheek, made him smile. One of Donghun’s hands came up to caress Junhee’s face, meanwhile, he used the other one to drag down his zipper.

A pop was heard behind them as Yuchan opened the bottle of lube Donghun had taken to the bed. He smeared the cold liquid over his fingers before he took some and smeared over Junhee’s hole. The cold sensation made Junhee shiver, but he still didn’t move his hips from its original position. He instead prepared himself for what he was gonna feel. Yuchan put his leg between Junhee’s thighs and pushed his legs apart, making it easier to get access to his entrance. 

Junhee tried to distract himself by focusing on Donghun as Yuchan slowly pushed in his first finger. The stretch of having the finger inside of him wasn’t a big change since he had had the tail buttplug inside of him for a while, but Yuchan still wanted to prepare him accurately. It wasn’t a good idea to do it fast, it was better to stretch Junhee slowly and let him enjoy the feeling of Yuchan’s finger inside of him. Junhee shifted his attention from the slightly uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing to the cock that was in front of him. Junhee sought permission with his eyes from the man in front of him, before he let his tongue fall out, giving slow licks over the head of the cock. Junhee tried to match the slow pace of the finger inside of him, building himself up more and more to quicken his pace. His eyes closing as he tried his best to please his owners. 

“Relax.” Was growled into his ear by Yuchan as his finger started to speed up. Junhee couldn’t help but whimper by the dominance in the younger man’s voice. The sound of Junhee’s reaction made Donghun chuckle, Junhee was just too adorable when he was enjoying himself. Junhee wordlessly agreed to Yuchan’s order as he let his lips wrap around Donghun’s tip. Donghun’s hand was still in Junhee’s hair, petting him as Junhee started to take in more of his cock, bit by bit. The shorter boy looking absolutely marvellous with a cock in his mouth, drool leaking out of his mouth and sliding down his chin.

By now Yuchan had started to prepare Junhee for a second finger. His finger sinking in beside the first one as Junhee whimpered, sending vibrations down Donghun’s cock. Donghun stopped petting Junhee’s hair and instead fisted the hair between his fingers. Holding his kitten down on his cock as he took as much that could fit inside his hollowing mouth. He wished his hands were untied so he could grip the rest of Donghun’s big cock that didn't fit in his mouth, with his tiny hands. Junhee choked on the big cock that was down his throat as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes tearing with how good Yuchan’s fingers felt in him and how amazing he felt with such a big cock putting him to use. He flattened his tongue, letting Donghun slowly fuck into his mouth. 

As the best he could, Junhee tried to fuck back onto Yuchan’s fingers to signal that he wanted more. He wanted to be stretched out and used as he needed to be. But Yuchan just held his hips into place, forcing them to be still as he started to scissors his fingers. Slowly opening him open more and more. Finally picking up the pace as Yuchan kept pressing against Junhee’s prostate. Donghun let go of Junhee’s head, letting his cock slip from his warm mouth. Instead, he started to stroke his cock as he watched Junhee let out small gasps as Yuchan kept fingering him. Junhee nibbled on his lower lip in an attempt to keep his noises down, but Donghun took his free hand and pulled his chin forward.

“Don’t keep your moans in, kitten.” A finger was pushed forward, lightly touching Junhee’s saliva covered lips. “Let daddy hear them.” Still, Junhee tried to keep his mewls in, but when he got a third finger pressed into him he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. It felt so good. He wanted more, he wanted to be stretched until the brink. Yuchan’s fingers had started to thrust into him faster and faster, making sure to make Junhee a mess. Junhee’s head started to bob forward by the sensual motions, his kitten ears slightly falling forward. Donghun took the headband off, making Junhee whine. Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle at the noise, he knew how much Junhee loved his kitten ears. He pressed a kiss to the mans pouting lips, before he put the headband back on, making sure so they wouldn’t fall off.

A last finger was pressed into Junhee, to make sure that the boy was properly stretched out. Seeing how Junhee’s mouth was open, Donghun couldn’t stop himself from pressing his aching cock back into his baby's mouth. His kitten's lips were swollen and a lovely shade of red, making them even more attractive than usual. Watching them wrap around his own cock made Donghun bite his lip, letting out a low groan. Seeing how Junhee was happily making a mess of himself, sloppily sucking on Donghun’s cock, was wonderful to Donghun. Junhee was too focused on the sensation he was feeling from the long fingers inside of him to make himself look pretty with the cock in his mouth. Instead, he let the big cock fuck into his mouth as for however Donghun wanted.

Donghun reluctantly pulled his cock out of Junhee’s warm mouth, especially after seeing the string of saliva that was connected between Junhee’s lips and his cock. It was so pretty to see Junhee fucked and an absolute mess, but Yuchan had taken out all his fingers out of Junhee. Junhee had let out a big whine as he was now empty from both the ways. But he knew it was worth it, now Junhee would finally have his boyfriend's big cocks inside of him, filling him up in just the right way. Now it was time for one of Donghun’s favourite times.

“Beg for it. Beg for you to get my cock inside of you, kitten.” Yuchan’s tone was teasing. He wanted to see how desperate Junhee was too get him inside of him. He laid himself under Junhee, so Junhee still had his hands restrained on his back. He could see how Junhee’s cheeks flushed with the closeness between them. Yuchan could basically feel Junhee’s light breathing against him as he diverted his attention elsewhere in embarrassment.

“Please, sir! I want you so badly.” A low laugh was heard from Donghun before he looked down on Junhee. Junhee had to strain himself to be able to look at the man since he was now laying in an awkward position. A look of contempt on his face was grazing his face.

“Do you really think that Yuchan would let you get his cock with that weak begging?” Donghun’s judging eyes were staring into Junhee’s. He was basically laughing into his face about how pathetic he was. “I didn't know kitten was this dumb. Do it again.” Junhee blushed before he tried again.

“Please, sir! Please, I need your big cock inside of me. I need it to stretch me open and claim me as yours. I need it, sir. Please.” Junhee could feel the tears well up inside his eyes, he wanted it so bad. He wanted to be made use of, he wanted to make himself nothing but a warm hole for his masters to use when they wanted. “I want you to use me and do whatever you want to me. I want you so badly, sir.”

As soon as Junhee’s lower lip started to quiver, he felt Yuchan’s cock against his entrance, pushing into him at an agonisingly slow pace. Junhee let out a loud mewl as he finally got what he wanted. He wished to slam himself down on the cock so badly, but he knew that would only make it worse for him. If he did that then Yuchan would just stay inside of Junhee and let him wait the amount of time Donghun choose because of his bad behaviour. He had already experienced that once and he couldn’t bear it once again, not when he finally got the long and thick cock inside of him.

Junhee’s chest was pressed against Yuchan’s chest. he felt the younger ones well-defined muscles against him, making him let out a whimper. He felt so small and he couldn’t help but love it. He loved feeling like his owners could take care of him like the baby boy he was. He felt so small and he couldn’t help but love it. Feeling how Yuchan was fucking into him with slow strokes, making sure to explore all of him made it even better. How he was making sure to fill him up in all possible places without it going too fast.

Donghun just looked on the two boys and smiled. It didn’t matter how many times he saw this sight, it was always a blessing. He couldn’t believe was blessed enough to not only find one pretty boy but two. And he couldn’t believe they were his. Just the thought that he owned them made him grasp a hand around his hard cock. Stroking it in the same pace Yuchan was fucking into Junhee. Hearing the grunts Yuchan let out as he fucked Junhee’s tight heat, was like music to Donghun’s ears, it was too good. When those sounds mixed with Junhee’s mewls, Donghun couldn’t help but get closer to the edge. He knew that he needed to hold on though as he soon was gonna fuck into Junhee.

As soon as Junhee nodded towards Yuchan, he started to fuck into him with a fast pace, making sure to lock their lips together as to lower his loud moans. Fucking into Junhee, Yuchan felt almost drunk. It was like a drug he couldn’t get down from. It was so good, the way Junhee would be so willing to please him and make sure Yuchan understood just how much he wanted him. Fuck, Yuchan could almost just cum from the thought of how desperate Junhee is. His hands found Junhee’s hips, making sure to drag him along his thrusts, so Yuchan could feel him even closer to himself. Yuchan pulled his hips down harder, making sure that the sound of skin slapping skin being heard in the room. That was until he came to a sudden halt. 

Annoyed, Junhee let out a loud whine and tried to make Yuchan understand that he wanted, needed more until he felt something against his entrance. Looking back, Junhee could see that Donghun had slicked up his fingers with lube and was now waiting for consent to open him up more, so he could be filled with Donghun’s cock also. He knew it would burn bad but the thought of Donghun fucking into him, having both of his boyfriends inside of him was too amazing to turn down. Junhee gulped before he slowly nodded. Donghun bent over both boys and gave Junhee’s shoulder a light kiss before he slowly pressed a first finger into his entrance. The pain was bad and Junhee could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He buried his head into Yuchan’s neck. Junhee kept muttering ‘hands’ until Yuchan understood what he meant.

Yuchan’s arms snaked around Junhee’s body before he untied the belt around Junhee’s hand. As soon as he was free, Junhee curled his hands up in Yuchan’s shirt and held onto it tight. Being stretched like this hurt badly, but he knew it would soon be better. Donghun hadn’t moved his fingers yet, instead, he had just let his finger stay inside of him, easing him up to the added stretch. As he got a nod from Junhee, he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. Making sure to stop every now and then to make sure he wasn’t in any kind of discomfort. Once Junhee was in such a relaxed state that he fucked himself on Donghun’s finger and Yuchan’s cock, Donghun prepared Junhee for another finger. This time the pain went away faster but the slight hurting of the stretch was still there. Donghun’s long fingers beside Yuchan’s cock was too good for Junhee not to want more. His hips started to make slow thrust backwards, to make himself feel more pleasure than he had in a long time. The feeling was intoxicating.

Once a third finger was inside of him, Junhee was breathless. He was in a complete daze as all he could do was to eagerly fuck himself on the cock and fingers. It felt so good and so long. He wanted it so bad. His whinces were filling the room as he begged to be fucked. He wanted both their cocks in him as soon as possible. He wanted them now.

Removing his fingers, Donghun took the bottle of lube again and poured a rather larger amount onto his hand and smeared it over his cock. Once he was oiled up enough, he took his cock and guided it to Junhee’s entrance. He slowly pushed into him, stopping every now and then when Junhee winced. Once he was fully in, Donghun waited with his hand splain on Junhee’s lower back. The tears were building up in Junhee’s eyes as he winced from the stretch. It hurt so bad and it was so big, but it felt good at the same time. The feeling of being filled up and pressed in two ways. With Yuchan under him and Donghun behind him. Junhee pushed his head down onto Yuchan’s chest before he cried out. It was burning so bad and it hurt so much. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to take it. He felt so overwhelmed. 

After minutes had passed of reassuring words and light kisses, Junhee gave a sign for the men to move. Slowly they started to move their hips, letting their cocks brush against each other as they pulled out slightly. The feeling of slowly getting more and more filled was wonderful for Junhee. His whole body felt shaky and he had drool rolling out of his mouth. The feeling of both his owners filling him up, claiming him was amazing and he wanted more. Junhee started to push back onto both men's cocks and they both knew they could start picking up the pace. Donghun dug his fingers into Junhee’s hips as the men picked up the pace that allowed them both to feel their cocks brush against each other. They both grounded as they slammed into  
Junhee at the same time, allowing Junhee to arch his back for how amazing it felt. As soon as both men started to hit his prostate, Junhee knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Junhee couldn’t help but to dissolve into pleasure, it just felt too good. The feeling of the mens cocks pulsating inside of him as they pressed against his prostate, was enough to make Junhee cum. He came with a loud mewl as he closed his eyes and let them roll back into his head. The pleasure was just too much for him to take, it was like electricity inside of him. 

Donghun groanded at the sweet noise Junhee made and kept pounding into their kitten. Hearing the sounds both Junhee and Donghun let out, made Yuchan cum with with a last thrust. Slowly he pulled himself out of Junhee, as Donghun continued to fuck into Junhee, chasing his release. Once he saw the cum that was rolling out of Junhee’s abused hole, Donghun came with a loud moan.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this sucked im sorry KDJFK


End file.
